1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device provided with a semiconductor chip such as a sound pressure sensor chip and a pressure sensor chip.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2005-351653 and No. 2005-351654 filed on Dec. 6, 2005, Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-376393 filed on Dec. 27, 2005, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-296013 filed on Oct. 31, 2006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No 2004-537182 of the PCT International Publication and U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,231, in a conventional semiconductor device such as a silicon microphone or a pressure sensor, a semiconductor chip, which has a movable part such as a sound pressure sensor chip or a pressure sensor chip, is mounted on the top surface of a substrate. In a semiconductor device of this kind, the top surface of a circuit substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted is covered by a metallic cover (lid) that forms a hollow space that encloses the semiconductor chip. An aperture section is formed in this cover to communicate the above hollow space with an outer space. This cover is fixed on the circuit substrate by adhering an end section of the cover to the top surface of the substrate via a conductive adhesive agent.
However, since it is necessary to adhere and fix the cover to the top surface of the circuit substrate in the manufacturing of the above conventional semiconductor device, it is difficult to position of the cover with respect to the circuit substrate.
Moreover, for this kind of semiconductor device, it is demanded to improve the manufacturing efficiency, and reduce the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device.